


a gathering of chromedomes is called a group therapy session

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Clonefucking, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too if you want, it's a bit sketchy at first but everything is fine don't worry, just be careful, mostly. it is most of those things. i think., this is a pro clonefucking household, underlying mental health issues (author and character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: two chromedomes alone in a room together, whatever will they do?(spoiler: they fuck. that's what they do)
Relationships: Chromedome/Chromedome
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	a gathering of chromedomes is called a group therapy session

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno what else to tell you. nasty clone sex. have fun.

"You wanna go first?" One Chromedome draped himself around the other, and lazily pawed at his panel. 

The second Chromedome thought for a moment. "Flip for it?" He pulled a coin from out of his subspace and held it up. 

The first chromedome, One, considered for just a second. Then, in a quick burst of motion, grabbed the other Chromedome, known hereafter as Two, by the throat and hauled him back onto the berth. "Nah. I think I'm going to have you now actually." 

Two went limp and allowed himself to be dragged back and manhandled into position under One. His body twitched inwards once, then twice. There was already an odd look in his visor. "That sounded cheesy as hell." 

One laughed. "Yep. And it's doing it for you anyways." 

Two shuddered. "Can't say you're wrong."

A feral grin tugged at the corner of One's mouth under his mask. "Shut the fuck up." He slapped two, open handed and right across his face. 

Two didn't even try to hide his response, he gasped, then moaned loudly. His visor went slightly dim. 

One grabbed Two's hands, stacked them together, palms up, and used a magnet to pin them in place above Two's head. 

Two tugged once, gently, then, when the magnet held, once more, this time actually putting his body into it. The magnet didn't budge. He went entirely limp, his visor turned upwards to stare at One. "You gonna fuck me then?" His voice sounded raw, and shot through with static. 

"I reckon so, yeah." One rocked his hips where he sat on Two's waist, rubbing his closed panels on his thin abdominal plating. He let his spike release, and wrapped a hand around it. 

He lazily pumped his spike as he stared down at Two under him. "You're looking forward to getting this in you, aren't you. You want me to take you hard and fast." 

Two whimpered and nodded. Behind his closed panel he could feel himself getting wet. 

"Just remember: you asked for this." One laughed, then picked up one of Two's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, baring his panel. One flicked it, right in the middle, producing a sharp noise. Two winced, and instantly retracted it, baring his valve to One. 

One shamelessly groped him, plucking at his node and playing with his entrance. Two's engine hiccuped in a weird sob and he spread his legs further apart, inviting one to keep touching him. One prodded at him, as if with no regard for Two's pleasure, and that turned him on even more. His fingers dug in weirdly to the soft silicone, pressing and dragging wherever he wanted, and tugging at his node. 

Two cried out underneath him, a pained gasp entirely at odds with the way his body arched up into the touch. One used one hand to slam Two's hips back down to the berth, and then the other to shove three fingers straight into Two's valve. Two gasped, and drew in a sobbing breath that caught in his throat. 

One didn't even give Two a moment to adjust before he hooked his fingers and yanked Two's hips down into the position he wanted. Two openly sobbed, his head tilted to the side, and his visor off, until One grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. "You're about to get real stretched out, and I want you to see everything I do to you. Don't you dare take your eyes off my spike." He squeezed almost hard enough to dent Two's mask, and only let go when he heard a creaking sound. 

Two made a shapeless hiccuping noise, optics fixed on One's spike as he slowly pumped his hand up and down the considerable length. One rutted against the opening of his valve, hard and sloppy, smearing lubricants everywhere. His spike occasionally glancingly brushed Two's node, and he cried out whenever it did, trying to shove himself into the contact. 

One pinched his node, hard at first, then more gently, rubbing it between his fingers. He caught the top of it under the flat of his thumb and pressed directly down. Another pathetic, broken noise came out of Two's vocalizer. 

Just as soon though, One snatched his hand away and used it to line himself up with the entrance of Two's valve. Without giving Two any time to process, he shoved his spike in, sinking about halfway into him. 

Two cried out, the very beginnings of an overload sparking in the corners of his visor. 

"Good thing you got so fucking wet, huh?" One pulled himself mostly out, then thrusted back in, this time fully stuffing Two's valve. 

Two sobbed. "It hurts, please-" His hips twitched in place, trying to move away for some relief, but unable to escape.

"Yeah?" One thrusted his hips, finding a good pace. Not slow, but not so fast that he didn't have time to savor the broken little noises that Two made. "Good. it's supposed to. I want to hurt you, and watch you get off on it anyways. I know you like this, no matter what you say." 

Two stared at him for a moment, frozen, then One moved again, shattering the stillness. Instantly his visor whited out, and his body arched up off the berth, as an overload ripped through his frame. He made a noise halfway between pleasure and pain, raw and shot through with fear. One groaned as Two's valve quivered around him. 

With Two still shaking through the aftershocks of his overload underneath him, One sped up, pulling Two's body down onto his spike with every thrust. He savored the way Two remained limp and pliable, even as the aftershocks of pleasure burned through him.

Slowly, Two came back to his senses. He groaned, sounding disoriented. "Wh- Oh god." His breath caught in his throat and his body shook as One pounded into him, unable to find the energy to keep himself still. "It's so much. Am I bleeding?" 

One glanced down, then snorted in amusement. "A little. Cute." He ran a finger down the seam of where his spike sunk into Two's valve, collecting a few drops of his energon. He flicked his finger at Two, flinging the droplets across his face, where they streaked across his visor and mask. Two's visor widened but he otherwise didn't react. "Guess that explains why you're so tight." 

Two let his head drop back against the berth, letting it hit the surface with a loud clang. "Feels like you bruised something inside as well." 

"Good. I wanna make you hurt. I want you to remember how this feels." He tugged at Two's node and he cried out, his body trying to pull away, and failing because he was too thoroughly pinned. 

"I will," Two cried, his venting coming in sobbing gasps. "Oh god I will. Please, I need a break, just one moment!" He gasped in pain as he just got filled by One's spike, again and again.

One laughed. "Nah. You like this. You like how I'm treating you. Besides, it's not like I'm not gonna stop playing with my fucktoy just because it has objections." 

Two sobbed. "Please-" He wasn't even sure what he was begging for anymore. His voice was heavy, and thick with tears. He was still crying, sparks ever present at the edges of his visor. 

One laid a hand on two's chest, pressing down slightly. "I'm gonna cum in you, gonna fill you up. Is that what you want babe? I'll give it to you."

Two just looked up at him, optics wide and dazed, he looked like he hardly even knew where he was. His voice was barely a whisper. "Thank you." 

One's visor crackled with charge, and his thrusting had grown slightly erratic. "Louder." 

"Huh?" Two just looked lost, too distracted being pounded by One. 

"Thank me again, louder this time. I want to hear you be grateful for ruining your valve with my spike." 

Two's visor looked blank and far out. At first his voice box only produced hissing static, laced through with bits of words. He coughed, trying to reset his vocalizer, but was still hardly comprehensible.

One snarled and slapped Two, punctuating it with a particularly violent motion of his hips. "Try harder." 

Two's voice made a clicking sound, then finally reset. "Thank you-  _! _ " his voice cracked over the words, and they trailed off into a breathy cry. 

One yanked Two's hips flush with his, and charge arced between their plating as he overloaded, filling Two's valve with transfluid. He moved his hips in little twitches of motion and each time a couple drops of transfluid leaked out, and dripped down Two's aft. Gradually, he released his crushing grip on Two, revealing cracked enamel in the shape of his fingers.

"Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ " One slowly came down from his overload, panting to try and cool himself. He patted Two's stomach. "That was good. I'll finish you off too, just give me a second. You want me to be nice about it or not?" His voice had lost its edge. 

Two writhed underneath him. "I'm so close, I don't care, just hurry up." He pulled at his arms to no avail, the magnet didn't even budge. 

"Alright. yeah, I got you." One rolled his hips one last time, then pulled out and let his spike depressurize, ignoring Two's disappointed noise. 

His transfluid dripped out of Two's valve, mixed with lubricant and a trickle of energon. One sat back with his legs folded under him and hooked Two's legs around his waist. One hand rested heavily on Two's pelvic plating, and he used the other on his array. He slid three fingers in, with hardly any resistance this time, and pressed his thumb on Two's node. 

He wasted no time getting to business, sharply thrusting his hand in and out, to the contented moaning of Two. "C'mon babe, I got you. You're gonna be good and overload for me, yeah?" 

Two nodded jerkily. He was close but not quite there, and he pressed himself into One's touch, whining needily. 

One's movements got harder and faster, and Two's noises bordered on pain as he stimulated his bruised and battered nodes. One hooked his fingers, ever so slightly, and it was just enough to push Two over the edge. 

His vocalizer clicked off, too strained to try and keep up with the noises he was making. His overload ripped through him quickly, leaving him gasping for cool air. His optics stared blankly ahead, wide and unseeing, until he cycled them. 

"Hey." One's hands stroked Two's sides, leaving behind sticky residue, but neither of them seemed to care. "Chromedome to Chromedome, are you with me?" 

Two huffed, and his head twitched down in a slight nod. 

"Take your time." One's hands absentmindedly explored Two's body, gentle, but firm enough to be grounding. "Want me to let your hands go?" 

Two shook his head. "Not yet." His voice was, unsurprisingly, raw. 

"Alright. Just tell me. Or don't, I'll probably notice anyways. I forget that I barely need to ask you things. I'll know if you start getting uncomfortable."

"I should hope so. I don't know what that would mean about our mental health if we couldn't even read each other. Ourself. Whatever." Two turned his optics off and let himself rest, relaxing every servo in his body.

"Especially considering what I just did to you. I don't want to think about what that means about me if you didn't want that as much as I think you did." 

Two snorted. "God yeah, what would the ethics of that even look like?" Without bothering to turn his optics back on, he frowned. "Now you've got me wondering, could you theoretically consent on my behalf? Technically I think you already did, it's not like we had a safeword." 

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so." One pulled a damp cloth out of his subspace and started wiping down the mess on their bodies. "Considering that you're gonna do the same thing to me, looking forward to that by the way, it all evens out in the end. Or something." 

"Pretty sure it doesn't work like that, but okay. I'm starting to understand what Rewind says about our pillow talk skills." 

One squinted at him. "That they're amazing, we should stop being hard on ourselves, and he loves us?" 

Two's visor twinkled mischievously and he shrugged. "I like talking about weird shit." 

"That's the most backhanded compliment I've been given by anyone who wasn't Brainstorm." 

Two laughed. "Yeah, he's got a real knack for it. Now make sure I'm not too fucked up, and then get over here. I'm your sub right now, I need aftercare and shit." 

"Don't lecture me, I'm literally you. That's what I was planning on doing anyways." One turned his attention to Two's valve, using his fingers to carefully examine it for damage. Two winced but didn't otherwise react, even when One pressed a finger inside him to make sure everything was in order. 

"Some bruising, a few tears. Nothing massive. If you were anyone else you'd probably want to go to the medbay for it, just in case." 

"So I'm good then?" Two closed his panel. 

"Yep." One extracted himself from between Two's legs and laid down next to him. "I won't tell Rewind as long as you don't either." 

"God, yeah. He'd probably freak out. I do wonder what he's getting up to with his double though." 

One sort of sprawled out, draping his limbs over Two. "I've got a few ideas but honestly I'm not sure. Something less weird than this though, I know that." 

"Or at least less violent. Weird is relative." He snuggled into One as best as he was able with his arms pinned in place. 

"Fair enough. Wanna take a nap and then, if you're up for it-"

"Then it's your turn." Two finished for him. "You horny bastard, don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Now let me down." 

One didn't even look up from where he had nestled his face in Two's neck or turn his optics back on, he just reached up blindly. He fiddled with the magnet for a moment, then did something that made it deactivate. It fell to the berth with a clang, and Two stretched his arms out and shook his hands to help regain feeling in them. 

He wrapped his arms around One, slightly curling his fingers around the edges of One's plating so he could cling on even more tightly. He gave him a quick squeeze. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you." 

One laughed. "Looking forward to it." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways if i met my clone i would do totally normal not freaky things with him :) 
> 
> comments are awesome <3


End file.
